


Classified Science

by Derrick_Storm



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick_Storm/pseuds/Derrick_Storm
Summary: After a run-in with the Krill, the Orville must undertake repairs that’ll take 6 months to complete. While everyone else takes a vacation, or goes to see family, Lieutenant Alara Kitan has been asked to take place in a scientific study. Little does she know what the study entails.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that while the show takes place in the 25th Century, on The Orville TV series, media or culture from the present have shown up, like The Sound Of Music (1956 film) and Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 TV special), so nods to media or culture from the 20th-21st Centuries might be present. I do not claim any personal ownership of anything media-related or culture-related. All IPs are fully owned by their respective companies/organizations.

Personal Log: Planetary Union Officer, Lieutenant Alara Kitan, U.S.S. Orville  
Date: Thursday, July 17th, 2420

Today we finally made it back to Earth after an encounter with a legion of Krill Destroyers. The damage the Orville sustained was substantial enough that it must go into dock for at least 6 months to fully repair the ship. The Orville was logged for a mandated engine overhaul that would’ve taken 3 months anyway, so the timing is rather uncanny. In the meantime, as the crew hasn’t had a proper leave in months, the Captain has allowed us to take paid leave during the time while the ship is repaired. I had plans to visit my family back on Xelaya (I myself haven’t seen them in person since I got my commission on the Orville), but those plans have since changed. 

Before we docked at a station above Earth, the Captain called me to his office. As it turns out I had been ordered by the Union to take part in a scientific study as part of a request from the establishment doing it, Clinesborough Labs. What the study entailed was classified, only to be revealed when I meet the person leading the study, a Dr. Jason Clinesborough (who I suspect is either the founder or heir of the establishment). I am to pack up my belongings, as the ship will be in dock for 6 months, during which time crew are not allowed to board, and report to the Main Campus, located in Houston of all places, at 12:00 P.M. CST, tomorrow. What happens after that is anyone’s guess.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Alara walked out of the escort shuttle, she was immediately in awe of the place. The campus was completely different from the boring laboratory she thought it would be. She was expecting some drab, square white building, with monotonous hallways & everyone wearing plaid shirts, glasses & labcoats. Instead what she saw was a beautiful, artistic façade covering a rather large, but modest 10-story building, with many people walking in and out wearing just regular, semi-formal clothing that wouldn’t seem out of place in a public setting.

There were some people in labcoats, but many weren’t wearing plain white labcoats. Many each had their own unique art style to it (one was a tye-dye pattern, while another had a style similar to something from TRON, complete with lights and all). “Wow.” That was all she could think of what to say. All this made Alara seem out of place wearing her standard Union red-and-black Security Officer uniform, especially since she wasn’t on active duty at that time.

Alara walked back into the shuttle to grab her personal items she took with her when she left the Orville. As she carried her 2 bags & backpack off the shuttle, she heard a voice say, “Don’t worry, I have guys that can take care of those.” She looked to her left side, and saw a young man, about late-20’s, and looked about ½ a foot taller than her.

He was wearing an unbuttoned, standard white labcoat, a blue long sleeve buttoned plaid shirt w/ a maroon tie, black slacks and (strangely) classic blue Chuck Taylor All-Star sneakers. He was wearing regular black frame glasses & had hair like the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who, but somewhat shorter and had a reddish-brown color. It was almost what she had in mind when she initially thought of this place as the people working there, although he was much more attractive than she thought, & weirdly didn’t talk with a southern accent.

The man walked towards her from the main entrance, along with 2 other men that she suspected were the ‘guys’ the man was talking about. She turned towards him and as the man got close, he held out his hand and said “I’m Dr. Jason Clinesborough. I’m the president of Clinesborough Labs.” As she shook his hand, she was taken aback a bit.

She thought to herself “This was the Jason Clinesborough she heard about?” Alara was expecting a 50-year-old man, with hair slightly grayed out, & maybe a beard, not a young and rather attractive man.

They shook hands, and as he pointed toward the building & put his hands in his pockets, he said, “I see your shocked that a man like me is the head of something like Clinesborough Labs.” Alara replied, “To an extent yes. To be honest, I was expecting someone much older. No offense!” Chipping in that last part at the end. The Doc simply answered, “None taken. I get that a lot. You’d be surprised how often I actually get that reaction.”

After Alara nodded, the 2 guys, both wearing basic security uniforms, grabbed all her bags. As soon as they grabbed her things, she started to introduce herself, but she didn’t get so much as “So anyway I’m…” before the Doc cut her off, held up his right hand and said “There’s no need for an introduction, Lieutenant Kitan. I read your file before you were requested to participate in the study.” Alara was both dumbstruck and nervous at the same time. There was something in that file that she had insisted on being kept hidden from those who were given it, except for specific female medical examiners. 

“You read my file, Dr. Clinesborough’?” She questioned him, to which the Doc answered. “Yes. I needed to make sure you were the right candidate for what I needed for the study.” Alara was anxious to know what this study was for, and hoped that whatever parts of the file he read, that he didn’t go near the ‘Medical Examination’ tab in her file.

Jason then clapped his hands & rubbed them together, saying “Anyway, enough chit-chat, let me give you a tour of the campus, and if it’s ok with you, referring to me as just ‘Doctor’ or Jason would be ok.” Alara replied with a smile & a simple “No Problem.” Alara thought to herself “Thank you. Saying ‘Dr. Clinesborough’ constantly for over 6 months, or however long I would be here would grow old, real fast.” 

“You can also just refer to me as Alara. I’m not on duty and saying ‘Lieutenant Kitan’ all the time is a bit formal.” He replied with a slight chuckle “You read my mind, I was about to ask the same thing!” They both laughed a bit at Jason’s statement as he gestured her toward the doors he exited the building from moments ago.

As they started walking, Alara noticed the 2 guys carrying off her stuff. She just hoped she would be able to find her luggage later. As they walked through the door, Jason started talking, “Clinesborough Labs was founded nearly 400 years ago by my Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Dr. James Clinesborough I, as a lab to research & develop projects that many either didn’t think possible or weren’t projects that people knew needed to be made, and the company has been family owned ever since. I am currently the youngest to have helmed the company after my father died in a shuttle crash 7 years ago, around the same time my Grandfather chose to retire due to old age.”

As they passed the reception desk (manned by a young man also in a basic security uniform), Alara heard Jason say, “Hey Kyle, how you doing?”, to which he nodded & answered with “Good Dr. Clinesborough.” Jason & Alara then walked around a wall behind the desk to a nearby elevator, oddly secluded from the others located on the side walls. He then pulled out a silver & gold keycard, and touched it to a plate to the side of the elevator. Alara then heard a computer voice say, “Level 10 Keycard accepted, Welcome Dr. Clinesborough.” The doors then opened, and she stepped inside, followed by Jason, who said as he stepped in “Observation Deck”.

Once the doors closed, they both leaned against the elevator’s back rail, Alara putting her hands to her side, Jason crossing his arms. Alara then said, “I’m sorry for what happened, it must have been hard, taking on the company so young.”, but Jason bluntly responded, “Don’t be, and it wasn’t.” She was shocked at the blunt response, and as she looked at him, he looked towards her & said, “My father was a drunk playboy, and wasn’t interested in the company like I was.” That cleared things right up, and they both looked away as Alara simply nodded & replied with “Ah.” As the elevator stopped & the doors opened, Jason continued talking as they walked out onto a wide walkway that overlooked a pocket rainforest. 

“Yeah. I was lucky to have even been born, as he always surrounded himself with hookers who would change weeks on end, always partied, had random sex at clubs until they threw him out or banned him. My mother Ariana met him at a club in Miami shortly after she was out of college, celebrating graduation. They both had drunken sex in an upstairs sex room, and the next morning found the sex was unprotected. He at least had the sense to allow my mother into the family after my birth, despite being unmarried. Most people were happy to see him go, and my grandfather wanted me as successor to the company from a fairly young age, as from my first visit here, I presented genuine interest in the company, as opposed to my dad, who saw it to simply stay rich and drunk. Had my dad stayed alive & I not been around when my Grandfather retired, it’s likely my dad would’ve driven the company into the ground.”

He stopped as they finished crossing the pocket rainforest & walked passed a small common area, stopping in front of another locked door. Jason pulled out the keycard again, which gave the same response when opening the door. The next place they entered was what looked to be above an indoors testing area with various people around this one guy wearing some form of combat rig-style suit like those Alara had seen in Edge Of Tomorrow. “So enough about me, and more on the company. The room we just passed was our Rainforest Regeneration & Conservation Research Lab, our biggest and my most proud area, as we work to revive the once flourishing rainforests in what used to be South America.”

He continued as they walked over the testing area. “This area is designed for our more combat or industrial projects, like our Strength Enhancement Suit, which gives a human the strength of 3 Xelayans. In fact, we arrived just in time to see Ivan try it out.” Alara looked over, and saw who she guessed was Ivan, a guy with a skinny build wearing the suit, standing in front of a Bunker door. She then heard a man in front of a computer yell out “Strength Enhancement Suit Mk. V, Bunker Door Test #1. You may commence when ready Ivan”. 

Alara then watched as Ivan completely broke the huge door off its hinges, turn around, walk above 10 feet, and then drop it on the floor, all without breaking a sweat. She was amazed, and then heard “Test Complete, Test Successful, Good Job Ivan.”, that likely being said by the same guy who commenced the test. 

“Good work Ivan, I know you’ve been working hard on this.”, said Jason over an intercomm, to which Ivan looked up & replied in an accent (which she determined was Russian after having seen Red October) “All in 3 years’ work, comrade. Anywhere else would’ve taken 3 times longer. Hopefully we can get suit on market by next year”. “Hopefully Ivan, fingers crossed.” Jason replied, rather cheerfully. As Ivan turned away to talk with the other guys helping him, Jason turned to Alara & said “Let’s go check out the rest of the place. Thanks for the presentation guys, I’ll see you later”. They both walked away as Ivan replied with “Dasvidanya!”

After they walked outside onto another walkway over a covered courtyard area, Alara said to Jason “I’m amazed at all the stuff you’re doing here. I initially though it was just basic science research or someplace developing new facial care products.” Jason simply chuckled at this, and then responded “Well that’s the part that separates us from places like Procter, Gamble, Johnson & Johnson, and many other places. We do work on a variety of different projects, each ranging from the environmental to combat, as well as logistical support for projects other labs are working on. We have one of the most diverse range of projects going on anywhere in the system. This way, please.” He said as he pointed & guided Alara to another lab area.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After taking a tour through the rest of the facility, which included places with projects like Extinct Animal Regeneration & Natural Neurological Memory Restoration, the tour finally ended with Alara & Jason arriving in Dr. Clinesborough’s office, located at the far end of the campus (that explains the tour). The place looked rather nice. It had 2 couches with a coffee table between them in the center, a drinks station off to the left side from the door, an 8-seat conference table to the right, a modest wooden desk in the middle near the back w/ a screen on top to the left side, and a large frameless floor-to-ceiling window that wrapped around the whole circular office, ending at the places where the door was. The window itself looked over the whole campus courtyard.

The Doctor walked over to the drinks station as he offered Alara cup of tea, but she kindly turned it down (she was a coffee person after all). He then took water from a hot water pot, poured it in a blank white mug, and put a tea bag inside of it. “Personally brewed tea. It’s always the best. That was my first personal project when I joined the company: restoring the population of trees from the Asian quadrant that once provided the world with tea leaves.” 

He then put the hot water pot down & started walking to his desk. “You an environmentalist?” Alara asked. The Doctor then sat down behind his desk, putting his cup down as he chuckled & said, “Not even the slightest.” He then leaned back in his chair as he continued.

“I just find we have an overreliance on technology. Don’t get me wrong, we certainly need it, but let’s say what happens if an EMP fries the electrical grid in LA. The Oxygen Generators will shut down & Food Synthesizers would no longer work. The whole lower end of the city will be covered in smog, not to mention riots as no one would be able to naturally receive food & water. We need to be ready when the worst-case scenario happened. Rainforests & forests used to clean the atmosphere for us naturally, farms used to provide us with large of amounts of fruit & vegetables, and naturally pure rivers gave us clean water without filtration. That’s precisely why a good amount, but not all, of the projects that we currently work on here are associated with helping the environment. Restoring the earth without the political bullshit, you could say to put it bluntly.”

Jason then gestured Alara to the seats in front of the desk, and she took a seat in the one where she was on his right side. He then sat up, grabbed his datapad, & started talking. “So, that’s the tour over, now to get to the main reason as to why you are here: the scientific study. Now before I get to that, I’m going to ask a series of questions. If you are uncomfortable with me asking any questions, just say so, and if you want to walk out, just let me know. I’ll have the staff bring your luggage to the front gate and give you a shuttle that’ll take you wherever you want. No muss, no fuss. Are you okay with that?” Alara, although taken aback by the statement, simply nodded, and said “Fire Away.”

“Great. First off, let me ask you: How knowledgeable are you of Human Culture?” Alara answered “Fairly well. During my stay on the Orville, as well as other Union ships, I had unlimited access to the Human Culture Database, not to mention my human colleagues. I admit it was daunting when I got my first commission onboard the U.S.S. Fletcher, as the database was so much more expansive than any other database, and my colleagues had varying accounts of differing human cultures. However, I did manage to get a good grasp on it, and in the 5 years I’ve spent with the Planetary Union, I believe I’ve become well versed in Human Culture.” Jason nodded as he took notes on a Datapad. 

“Now in your current knowledge of Human Culture, how expansive is your current knowledge of Human Sexual Culture?” Despite the rather intrusiveness of the question, she simply replied “About as much as I do with regular Human Culture as a whole.” Jason then asked “What about BDSM? How is your knowledge of that?” 

Alara was shocked about why he asked that, but staying strong, she answered “Not very expansive, I’ll admit. I mean, I know what the acronym means, and I know what it entails to an extent, but when I had the liberty to search Human Pornography, not much of it was BDSM related. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you ask? I don’t see how my knowledge about BDSM & Human Sexual Culture will have any grounds in a scientific study.” 

“I was actually about to get to that.” He said as he started finishing up his notes. He then put his datapad & his glasses down, rubbed his eyes, and then leaned back in his chair. “The reason I ask is because of what the study is, and in all honesty, you are right. Your knowledge will have no extensive grounds in the study. I was simply asking as information to add to the notes of your profile for the study” He said. Alara, flustered, then said “I don’t understand. What is this study about then?”. 

After taking a deep breath, Jason started explaining. “What this study is doing is it is recording how differently Humans and Xelayans react to putting their body & mind through different levels of BDSM-style punishment. To put it bluntly, it’s seeing how much BDSM pain you can take.” Alara was stunned. She thought to herself “Is this guy nuts? Is he gonna make me his sex slave or something?” As the thoughts raced through her brain, the doctor continued.

“Now before you go all crazy on me, let me explain something. A total of 23 people have already participated in this study, with an even amount of various people from both races, many having a different sexual orientation: straight, lesbian, gay, bisexual, trans-sexual, and so far, 1 wildcard. Now all of these people signed forms that protected themselves from any injuries they may have sustained during this study, and each person had the chance to walk out on their own accord. We did not keep them here against their will, we did not force them to do this study, and we do not seek legal action on them should they walk out.”

Alara was still not sold, but Jason continued to explain “This study is also 100% private. Only me, my 2 assistants helping me in this study, 2 people in the storage department, and 2 janitors, all of whom I’ve hired personally and chosen specifically for this study, know about this study, and are prohibited from revealing anything about it. Furthermore, only my assistants and I know the identities of the people who take part in the study, and when the results of the study are published, the study will be written with the people being called ‘Subject #’. Privacy & Well-Being are of the utmost importance, and no one in the study has complained in any way. At least, not yet.”

Hearing that eased some of Alara’s nerves, but something was still confusing her. Alara admits she is Bisexual, albeit closeted, leaning more towards female than male for specific reasons, but why was she chosen if they had already had bisexuals from both races come through earlier in the study. Alara then remembered that Jason said something about a ‘Wildcard’. Out of curiosity, she nervously asked “You said something about a Wildcard. Do you mind telling me what that is? I’m not entirely certain I understood that part.”

Jason then put his glasses back on, stood up, and while he walked around his desk and leaned back against the front of the desk and crossed his arms, he said “The Wildcard was unique in the sense that the person was born female, but was born with both male & female genitals. I call them Wildcards as there is no proper & appropriate term to call them yet. It was hard finding a human Wildcard, but a Xelayan one was damn near impossible. To start my search, I reviewed various files of Xelayan females that we had ordered that were working in the Planetary Union, trying my luck to see if a wildcard was working in the Union, and before long, I came across a file of a one Lieutenant Alara Kitan, a Xelayan female, who despite having been registered as a female, was born with both a male penis & a female vagina.” And thus, her secret was out. 

Alara had both a penis & a vagina since birth. She didn’t want to risk exposing herself as having both a dick and a pussy when she was younger, for fear of being persecuted, or worse. As a result, she never let anyone see her naked, and when she signed up for the union she had to make use of an Athletic Supporter Cup designed for male athletes, both to protect people from getting suspicious & to control her dick should it start getting firm. There were some advantages. She was able to use the bathroom much quicker than most girls.

However, because of having this issue, she was very reluctant on the dating scene. Luckily there's not many people of both genders of both races would want to date her. Those of her own race weren’t that keen because she was really shy & didn’t have many Xelayan friends, and humans because of her strength, and while she did toy around with vibrators & cock rings, she was still officially a virgin.

Alara was in shock at the revelation that someone other than her family & her medical examiners knew her little secret, especially a male human, but at least her identity was a well-kept secret, so that provided her with some confidence. Alara then mustered up the courage to ask the Doctor another question “So obviously I now know what the deal is with the study, how long is this going to take?”

Jason then walked back around his desk and then sat down, in the process answering “I don’t like to push the people we do this with. During the study, we do one day on, one day off, and the sessions last anywhere from a single hour to close to 8 hours, depending on what we choose to do that day and the subject’s state. If everything goes to plan, the standard time your usually out of here will be anywhere from 3-4 months. If things must be taken slower, that time is pushed to 5 months, worst case 6 months, which is what happened to one of our male Xelayan volunteers, when during a dinner I was hosting for colleagues to which I had invited him to, he contracted a stomach flu that lasted 2-3 weeks. Turns out the sushi didn’t agree with him. However, there is the possibility you could get out of here sooner. One of our bisexual female human volunteers was able to get through in about 8 weeks. Granted she pushed us to go longer & use more extreme measures, so she did get more tired than the others.”

Alara then asked “You also said something about assistants. Who are the assistants helping you in the study?” Jason answered, “My female assistant is Dr. Amelia “Amy” Locke, and my male assistant is Dr. Bryan Gates. After the volunteers are signed into the study, done when one signs the forms, Amy handles both males and females, but I only handle females, whereas Dr. Gates will handle only males. After starting the study, the only time I’ll see males is when I invite them to parties or large dinners, and the only time Dr. Gates will see females is when my schedule interferes with sessions. However, you will always see Dr. Locke.”

Having heard enough, Alara finally asked “Okay, when do we begin?” Jason followed immediately by saying “Now slow down there. We don’t jump straight in head first on day 1 of your arrival. What happens is you are granted to stay 24 hours in a room in the Quality Living Center, or QLC. If you have a hotel or other living accommodations, that’s fine by us, but during the study you’d stay here, in the same room you’d spend the 24 hours in. It’ll have all the accommodations of a normal apartment or a mid-range hotel room. In those 24 hours, you are given time to properly think ‘Do I want to do this, or do I want to back out?’ I don’t want to rush a decision that some might regret, especially is someone is very nervous or self-conscious. After those 24 hours, you will come back and provide us with an answer. If you choose not to participate, then the offer I gave you earlier with the shuttle is given, but if you do choose to partake in the study, you’ll sign a collection of forms.” Jason then gave Alara his data pad, showing her the various forms that she would sign should she choose to accept.

“The forms include a Medical Responsibility Form, which would cover you with full medical care should something happen; a Legal Confidentiality/Non-Disclosure Agreement, saying you would not sue us or release any information about the study once you have left; a Full Nudity & Body Handling Agreement, as during this study you will be completely naked during the sessions, often or not you will be restrained, and will be touched in your private areas, including your genitals; and lastly a Session Content form, which gives you the ability to choose various details as to ‘who’ and to some extent ‘what’ is allowed during the sessions.” That last part made her nervous, but Jason continued as Alara handed the datapad back.

“When you transit between the lab room where we do the sessions & the QLC, you will wear full garments of your choice, but during sessions, you will wear nothing. It is preferred that you wear basic items, such as a decent shirt, pants or skirt, underwear & a bra, along with closed toes shoes, as that applies to our campus dress code but allows you to strip down or get dressed relatively quickly, as like I said, you will wear nothing during sessions.”

That part set her mind at ease a little. Having read and understood everything the Doctor had thrown at her, she simply nodded her head. Jason then stood up and said “Now if we are all done here, you will be escorted to the Security Office where you will be issued a Level 2 Badge & your picture is taken & put in the system while you are here. It’ll allow you access to where you need to go, but nowhere else. It’s security protocol, not made by me I’m afraid. After security is done, you’ll head to the QLC where you will get your room & room key. Your luggage has already been brought to the room you have been given. I have made sure to ask that the luggage guys don’t unpack the bags as they usually do, knowing your condition. After that you’ll come back to my office at 3 P.M. tomorrow and report back your decision.” Alara then stood up, shook hands with the Doctor, and then headed out, where there was already a security escort, luckily with a small transport car.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Alara got into her room, she was pleased to see that Jason wasn’t kidding about having them not unpack her bags. Bad news was she would have to do that herself, but she decided to do that later. By the time she had gotten to her room it was already 7:00, and the sun had basically set. The room was about the same as a 3.5-star hotel, or a good apartment. It located on the top floor, and had a patio, full kitchen & bathroom, a queen-sized bed, a computer & TV, and clothing cleaner. She unzipped her top and plopped down on the couch, where she took off her shoes and then put her feet up on the coffee table.

“What a day.” She said to herself. When she woke up this morning, she was thinking she’d be helping in some scientific nonsense. Now she realizes that the study is basically gonna push her limits in terms of what she can handle sexually, physically, & mentally. She then got up, ordered a drink from the Food Synthesizer, and then opened the patio door, and leaned over the balcony to look at the Houston skyline. It wasn’t anything like NYC, but was still a nice view.

After finishing her drink, having a decent dinner (she had a late breakfast but had to skip lunch to make it to the meeting) and watching some Game Of Thrones (which was her favorite show for the time being), she took her bags into the bedroom & unpacked. She then started the shower and stripped down to get ready. While she waited for the shower to heat up, she took a moment to take a good look-around of her fully nude body. Luckily, unlike human females, Xelayan females only grow hair in their crotch & on their head, which luckily meant she never had to shave, only get the occasional haircut. 

However, unlike both her Xelayan & human compatriots, Alara never had the luxury of getting a bikini wax or fully shaving her crotch, as her condition never allowed her to get a wax or shave (her doctor said doing so with her case would cause irritation, and she heeded her advice). Looking in the mirror, her flaccid cock was on full view. It nothing to be proud about in terms of size, even when erect, going no further than about 4-5 inches, give or take. Her breasts were somewhat different, being a small C size.

After her long shower, she then got dressed in a light & wide V-neck t-shirt & some pajama pants (leaving her dick free, as she would usually do when she went to bed). She would have a lot to think about in the morning, but for right now, all she wanted was to get some sleep.


	2. The Exam

Personal Log: Planetary Union Officer, Lieutenant Alara Kitan, U.S.S. Orville  
Date: Saturday, July 18th, 2420

Today is both a strange & important day for me. 2 days ago, I was told that I was requested to take part in a scientific study. Yesterday, I learned what that study was, and it was a complete shock. I had initially thought I’d be testing out a new hygiene product, or assisting in a mathematic trial. Oh, was I wrong, very wrong. As it turns out, the study is to compare how humans and Xelayans handle BDSM pain. I’ve never done BDSM, so if I do choose to participate in this study, it’ll be a first for me.

While I admit I’m bisexual, that’s not what I was chosen for. I was chosen for a very specific reason, a reason I’m still not confident about talking out loud to anyone except my doctors. Luckily, I have a choice as to whether or not I want to participate in this study. That’s what makes this day both strange & important. It’s important because I’d be choosing to do something that I’ve never done, but it’s strange because of what the study will do. At least only 3 people will now what I’m doing, so that’s a relief.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alara kept thinking to herself “I hope I don’t regret this.” She kept thinking that as she was walking from the QLC to Dr. Clineborough’s office. She had thought long and hard as to what she was going to do. She didn’t lose any sleep over it, which was good, but it was still a tough decision. This was something so out of the ordinary. A study focusing on BDSM? That’s something that was never heard of before, but then again, that’s what Jason said Clinesborough labs was all about: researching & making stuff that no one would touch or think important.

She did some research into Clinesborough labs after eating breakfast this morning, making sure they were a legit company and not just a sham to allow them to bypass a sexual assault or a human torture charge. As it turns out, Clinesborough labs was a company that developed many essential items that are used by many even to this day. Limb Regeneration, Laser Weaponry, the Galaxy-spanning COMM’s array, they were in fact on the development teams that developed the engines used on every single Union Fleet ship since its inception. How she never heard of Clinesborough Labs before yesterday was a mystery, but that was a question for another day.

As she walked up to Jason’s office, she had butterflies in her stomach. She was incredibly nervous, but she mustered up the courage & knocked twice on the door. “You can come in, Alara.” She was shocked as it was a voice from a speaker instead of from inside. She then noticed the camera to the upper right side of the door. “It’s unlocked.” Jason said, again through the speaker.

She then opened the door, and there was Jason. He was wearing a lighter & regular blue shirt instead of a dark blue plaid one today, and had a dark green tie instead of a maroon one, but everything else was the same. “It’s 3:00 on the dot.” He said as he looked at his watch. “Right on time, have a seat.” He then gestured her to one of the seats in front of his desk.

Alara sat down in the one she was in yesterday, and after she got comfortable, Jason said. “Now before you tell me your decision, I want you to know, there will be no ramifications if you choose not to do this. I will not get mad, and no legal action will be pursued against you, so if you say no, that’s ok.”

After taking a deep breath, Alara said “I understand, but I have chosen to participate in the study.” She finally got that off her chest. Alara had thought long and hard about it, but in the end, she chose to do it. Yes, it would involve being at the mercy of a man & woman, but she was willing to see how far she could go. Jason grew a cheerful smile as he said “Great.” 

He then pulled out his datapad, and after swiping through a few files, handed it over to Alara. “Before anything else happens, you must read & sign the forms I talked about yesterday. I already brought them up on my datapad, so you can get started.”

Alara nodded, and then proceeded to deal with the forms. The Medical & Legal Forms were self-explanatory, so she didn’t bother reading them. She did take the time to read the Nudity Agreement, which luckily didn’t raise anything out of the ordinary (apart from the fact it would basically give the Doctors full control over her body during sessions).

The Session Content form was the one she took extreme caution in reading. There were various things she didn’t realize were related to BDSM, such as a choice between Natural Fiber Rope or Synthetic Fiber Rope (she chose the latter), or if she was ok with fire play (to which she said no). Overall, she left very little ‘no’ answers, as because she didn’t know a lot about BDSM, she figured ‘Why not give it a shot?’ She then signed the last form & then handed the datapad back to Jason. Both then stood up and shook hands, during which Jason said, “Welcome to the study, Lieutenant.” Alara then replied, “Your welcome, Doctor.”

The 2 lowered their hands as Alara asked, “So what happens next?” The Doctor replied as he moved around his desk. “Before we do anything more, we do a thorough medical & psychological examination. This is so everyone is exactly the same when they walk out as when they walked in. If you can please follow me to the medical wing, Dr. Locke will have set up a private room for the exam by the time we get there.”

He grabbed his datapad before they left, & then gestured her towards the door. Luckily, Jason had called for a transport car (which Alara noticed was being driven by the same guy who drove her yesterday) to get them from his office to the medical wing, which would’ve taken 20 min if they walked, but only took 5 with the car. By the time they got there, a young woman around Jason’s age was standing near the 2 sets of double glass doors to the skybridge that leads to the medical wing.

The woman had the same labcoat as Jason, but she wore a white button-up shirt with no tie, the top button undone, along with a small black vest, some slacks & black 1” high heels. She was a brunette, with somewhat long hair going to just above her midback, very slightly curled, and as they got closer, she could see she had diamond stud earrings & breasts about 1 size smaller from hers.

The transport stopped right in front of the woman. As Jason got off, he said “Thanks Max.”, to which the driver answered, “Anytime boss.” As Alara got off & Max drove off, she could see that the woman was taller than her. However, she was shorter than Jason, but only by 2-3 inches. “Alara, I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Amelia Locke, she’s the assistant who will be helping me with your sessions”. Jason said, but as the 2 girls shook hands, the female doctor chipped in. “Please, called me Amy.” Alara nodded as the 2 finished shaking hands. Amy then turned to Jason & asked, “So, this is our new volunteer? Lesbian? Bisexual?”, to which Jason answered, “She’s a wildcard. As for sexuality preference, I was waiting to ask that for when we did the exam.”

Amy simply nodded. Alara could see for a second that Amy had a look of lust in her eyes. “She must’ve really liked the previous wildcard, or she’s a lesbian.” Alara thought to herself. Amy then shook her head & said, “Speaking of exams, I’ve got a room set up for us. Exam-12, it’s just a short walk. If you’ll follow me.” Amy then proceeded to swipe her card, similar to Jason’s, except the silver was more dull. A computer voice then said, “Level 10, Class 4 card accepted, Welcome Dr. Locke.”

The set of doors closest to them swung inward, and the girls walked through first, followed by Jason behind them. As they crossed the bridge, Amy asked Alara where she worked, to which Alara answered back “I’m the head of security on the U.S.S. Orville. I happen to be the youngest of my crew at age 23. I would’ve normally only been an Ensign right now, but because Xelayans have increased strength, my career was fast-tracked.” All Jason did was smile. Amy hadn’t seen her file, yet, but could tell she would have fun reading it. 

Jason was completely straight, but didn’t mind if the women he dated were straight, lesbian, or trans, just so long as the woman didn’t date or have sex with other men, or broke off the marriage (if they were married). He would be perfectly fine if his wife married another woman, as there’s no law that said a woman could be married to both 1 man & 1 woman. 

Amy was a devout lesbian, and took special care when the bisexual & lesbian women came ‘round, but when the human wildcard came in, she was especially pretentious. Bryan on the other hand was bisexual, but was more attracted to men than women, which is why he chose to handle the male volunteers, but would be okay handling female cases when he had to.

It wasn’t long before they made it to the exam room. The door & room had no windows, which assured Alara no one would peep. Amy unlocked the door, and followed Jason & Alara after they walked in, making sure the door was closed, locked, & the ‘Occupied’ light switched on. The room was a decent size. It had 3 regular chairs 2 facing the other, a coffee table, a standard medical bed, a Gynecology chair, a cupboard, and a table that had a white cloth over it, with stuff evidently underneath it. “If we could all have a seat, we can begin.” Jason said. After everyone sat down, Jason started by saying, “To start off, we’re gonna read parts of your file, ok?” Alara already knew he read her file, so it doesn’t hurt for him to read it again, so all she said was “By all means.”

Personal Information File of Alara Kitan  
1\. Basic Information  
Full Name: Alara Karena Kitan  
Birth Date: November 7th, 2396  
Current Age: 24  
Planetside Residence: None  
Familial Occupation: Unmarried, Single Daughter to birth parents  
Birth Parents:   
-Mother: Drenala Beau Severna, born 2363  
-Father: Ildis Farzana Kitan, born 2361  
Current Job Occupation(s):   
-Rank of Lieutenant in the Planetary Union  
-Head of Security onboard ECV-197, U.S.S. Orville

2\. Body Information  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5’ 5”  
Weight: 124 lbs./56 Kg  
Race: Xelayan  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Breast Size: 32C  
Shoe Size: 6  
Dress Size: 4  
Measurements: 35-24-34  
Note(s): Alara has a unique condition where she was born with a Male Penis & a Female Vagina. No Scrotum Present at birth. Urinary System also operates through penis. To compensate for unwanted erections, and still wear female clothing, application of Custom ‘Athletic Supporter-style’ Cup is used.

“The Doctor who wrote that note really didn’t hold back when she wrote that message, did she?” Jason said rhetorically, as he scratched the back of his neck. After agreeing with him, Amy then asked, “It says ‘application of Custom Athletic Supporter Cup is used’. Could you tell us the story with that, and possibly show us?”

Alara realized they were going to ask questions like this, so she bucked up and started to tell the story. “Certainly. It was back when I was about 10-11 years old. It was when I first started going through puberty. Around this time, I realized I was bisexual, but due to what I called my ‘Condition’, I leaned more toward girls than boys. So, one day when I was walking through school, I saw this beautiful girl who’s name I never got. I was wearing a long skirt that day, but I was wearing pants under that skirt, so I felt my penis get somewhat hard. I walked as quickly as I could without drawing attention to the nearest bathroom stall, lifted my skirt & pulled down my pants & underwear, and saw for the first time I had an erection.”

Luckily Alara, anticipating something along the lines of queries like this, chose to wear a dress with a skirt that went just passed her knees today, so as she continued her story, she reached under her skirt to remove the cup. “It went down after a minute or so, as by happy chance I had to use the bathroom. I told my mother about it after I got home. She told me just to keep wearing pants under a long skirt, which with my culture wearing a long skirt didn’t raise any suspicions. Having erections was still a pain to deal with though, as they would constantly make my pants bulge, and if it was hard enough, my skirt as well. As wearing pants was normal dress code for the Union, it made this difficult, real fast. Luckily, before my commission on the Fletcher, a human female examiner gave me a way to fix that: what human sports players called an ‘Athletic Supporter Cup’ to wear inside of my underwear over my penis. While it made my panties bulge, it helped me better control my erections, and it finally allowed me to wear panties by just themselves, rather than along with pants, which made things easier on my end.”

Before long, she had her cup removed, and she then handed it to Amy, who looked at it closely while Alara continued. “It was when I had my first major leave from a Union ship, and could explore Earth, that I landed in Chicago, where some crew mates I befriended took me in because it was my first time on Earth, and after getting a place to stay, someone introduced me to the Supernet. Once I had a moment alone, I searched around and found a Specialty Erotic Items’ manufacturer in Chicago, operated by all women. I traveled there alone the next day, and met with a designer called Pearl. I told her my situation, and she helped me design a new type of cup that would be more flush against my crotch, and use a modified form of what they called a ‘Cock Block’ system to better control my erections. Within a day they had it made, and I’ve used it ever since. It’s saved my ass countless times, often much better than the Athletic Supporter.”

“I can see how.” Said Jason, who also looked at it after Amy was done. “The way they designed it is simply remarkable.” He then placed it on the table, and then proceeded to ask, “So, you talk about your penis as if it was a burden. Why didn’t your parents after you were born, or you when you were the appropriate age, choose to have the surgery to remove the penis, what humans call a penectomy?” 

Alara got chills after he said that last word, but she nevertheless answered. “I asked my mother when I was 13 that question, and she said ‘Having that is part of who you are. You shouldn’t be ashamed. Your unique, and that’s all that matters.’ After that I just resolved to live with it, and over time I grew to like having it. It allowed me to have a rather unique experience when I in my mid-teens and having twice the fun with orgasms.”

Jason nodded as Amy was taking notes. Amy then put the datapad down, and asked Alara, “Now, if you could strip naked for us, we can continue. Simply do it the way you would anywhere else, there’s no need for a striptease here.” Alara was pleased to hear that last part.

She then stood up, and stepped aside from the chair to give her some more space. She first removed her maroon, wide-neck dress, then her matching black bra & panties, and lastly her flats, laying them all down on the chair. There she was, standing fully naked, with 2 people staring right at her. Alara could feel that an erection was coming on, so she did her best to hold it down so as not to make her more nervous.

Amy & Jason could tell Alara was blushing. Amy asked, “Is something wrong?”, to which Alara replied “No, it’s just…this is the first time I’ve ever been fully naked in front of people other than my doctor or mother, especially with a guy in the room.” Jason then stood up, put his arms on her shoulders and said, “The first time is always nerve-wracking, but don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Amy then stood up. Both put on latex gloves and Jason did a walkaround of Alara. “Even skintone althroughout, no signs of prior injury, surgery or trauma. No tattoos, skin tans, birthmarks or blemishes. Her body is in pristine condition.”

All that did was make Alara blush even more. Jason & Amy then moved over to the table and lifted the white cloth. From what she could see, Alara noticed various things from the ordinary, like a stethoscope & a otoscope, to more benign stuff like a speculum. Jason lifted a ruler, a Vernier Caliper, a protractor, and a couple of soft-tipped medical clamps, placed them on the table, then put on a surgeon’s mask.

He then picked the tools back up and brought them with him over to Alara, with Amy following behind him with a light, which she turned after they got to her. Jason then put the tools down on the coffee table, and then got down on his knees and said, “Now what I’m going to do is measure your penis & take notes of other stuff down there, ok? I need you to stay calm. You won’t be hurt in any way.”

Alara simply nodded as she knawed at her lip. She was scared to death, but she knew stuff like this would happen, so she took he brave pills, and let the Doctor do his work. Before he started, Jason mentioned, “I’m amazed you were able to keep it flaccid for this long. With the other wildcard she was already erect at this point. Anyway, let’s get to it.” Alara was startled as he started touching her. It felt weird feeling him lift her penis. No one had ever touched it before, aside from her. 

He took the ruler and placed it somewhat on top of her dick. He then called out “Flaccid, 2.5 Inches.” She then saw Amy write that stuff down on her datapad. He then let go of her penis for a second, and instead of measuring horizontal, he measured vertical. “Flaccid drop, 3.5 Inches.” Amy jotted down that as well. Jason put the ruler down for a second, moved to his side, and took out the protractor. “Flaccid Arc, 20 degrees.”

Alara looked back and forth between Amy & Jason. She fixated on Amy for a second too long after the arc measurement, as she felt Jason gently clamp the tip of her dick with a medical clamp, right behind the head of it, and then slowly pull it fully horizontal, which startled her a tiny bit. “Flaccid pulled, 5 Inches.” Jason said. He then let the clamp go, and she felt her dick start to get more firm. Using the ruler again, he called out “Semi-Erect: 3.5 inches.”.

All these measurements made her blush more, almost to the point her face was beat red, but it eventually cooled down. Within about a minute of the Semi-erection, Jason measured her fully erect dick. “Fully Erect, 5 Inches.” So that was her penis length. She wondered if that was too small or if it was average, but decided not to ask it and let them work.

Jason then put the ruler down and picked up the caliper and a medical clamp. Instead of clamping the tip and pulling, Jason very slightly clamped the center and pushed up, so it was level. He then took the caliper and measured her girth. Alara guessed that with the girth measurement the ruler wasn’t always reliable. “Girth, 1.5 Inches.” Jason then put all the tools down, and then used his gloves to look around. “Veins & color look normal, no signs of injury or trauma. Penis feels fine, no depressions or markings.” Alara was glad to hear that. Jason then asked, “Your crotch is suitably hairy. Have you ever waxed or shaved down here before?” She replied with a simple “No.”, which Amy jotted down on her datapad as well.

Jason then stood up & grabbed a stool that was behind a chair. He sat down and was level with her breasts. He then grabbed the Caliper & measured her right boob’s areola. “Right Areola, 1 inch.” He then moved the caliper onto her nipple, which in a weird way felt a bit like a nipple clamp. “Right Nipple, 1/8 of an inch.” The measurements were the same for the left side. Jason then put the tools down and just looked around.

“No signs of any piercings or trauma. Breasts are firm, and there’s no signs of surgery. Everything looks fine.” As Jason moved the stool, Jason asked, “If you could turn around please, Alara?”. She already guessed where he was going with this: her ass. First, Jason picked up the ruler, and proceeded to make many measurements of her ass: “Hip to thigh length, 8 inches.” “Cheek Edge Spread Distance, 1.75 Inches.” After about 10 or so different measurements, Jason put the tools down, and proceeded to inspect her ass. “No signs of any past trauma. Alara, were you ever spanked when you were a child?”

Alara answered, “Yes, but it would only be 1 or 2 spanks by my dad, and even so I would always have either a skirt or set of pants on. I was never a problem child when I was a girl.” Jason then nodded & replied, “Ok, then. That’s got this part done. Alara, could go lay down on the Gynecology chair please?” Alara nodded, and soon she was in the chair, legs up on the stirrups. Her vagina was on full view, and it’s likely that’s what they’ll inspect next, so she made sure her penis was angled up, to make Jason’s life measuring easier. Jason then rolled up on the stool, tools in hand, with Amy following him with the light. “Well before we continue, let me say this right now: The doctor wasn’t kidding about no scrotum being present at birth.” Jason said as he put the tools down on a mini table on the side of the chair. This made Alara confused, so she asked, “How can you tell?”

Jason answered, “I have seen the results of various transgender surgeries over the years where the person during transition wants to keep the penis, but remove the scrotum, which is what makes guys generate testosterone & sperm. They can’t remove it entirely, because if they did, then there would be no skin to add, and adding more is a waste of time & resources. So, what they do is cut open the scrotum, remove the testes, and then patch it back up. The ending result is that there is always a tell-tale bulge of skin where the testes used to drop. However, with you, there is no sign of any scrotum being present at all.”

“Well, that’s…good.” Alara said with a bit of a stutter. Jason the replied, “Yes, it is. Anyway, lets proceed.” He then continued measuring. The vagina was the most complex of the lot, requiring 20 or so measurements, and the ways he had to measure made Alara aroused (as was told by her erect penis).

Soon the measuring was done, after which Jason asked “Amy, could you grab me the speculum?” Amy walked over to the table, grabbed the speculum, and then walked back, handing it over to Jason in the process. Before he started, he decided to ask Alara how she was doing, to which she answered “Pretty good, so far. I’ll admit, it’s very weird, having you touch me in my privates, but that’s what this study is going to do, so, might as well get used to it.” Jason simply replied “That’s exactly right. Let’s continue.”

Alara has in the past had Gynecology check-ups, so having a speculum placed in her vagina was nothing new. It was who it was being done by that made things different. “Vagina looks textbook. It don’t see any signs of any tearing. Alara, am I correct in saying that you are a virgin?” This made Alara blush, but she knew he knew what that answer was. “Yes. I have used vibrators & cock rings in the past, but I’ve never done anything that did full penetration, and neither have I had sex with another person.” Jason then said “Well, you’re not our first virgin. Both our straight human volunteers and one of our transgender volunteers were virgins. We just have to be careful when we use dildos or other penetration items.” “At least that’s something I know we will be using in the future.” Alara thought to herself.

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong, so that’s got the body examination done. You can stand up now, Alara.” Alara stood up as Jason took off his gloves & mask, and Amy shut the light off. Alara then asked, “So what happens next?”, to which Jason answered, “Next we’ll draw a blood sample & take a urine sample, and test everything we can test from those, and while we wait from the results from those we’ll do a full internal body scan to check and make sure your body is perfectly fine internally, and lastly we’ll do the psych evaluation. All the stuff we need for the blood & urine tests are already here, so while I get the samples, Amy can go and get the body scanner prepped.”

Amy nodded, and then left. Jason then handed Alara a hospital gown, saying “You’ll need to wear this for the scan, and plus we don’t need you naked right now. Once the Psych Eval is done, you can come back and get your regular clothes back on.” Alara then took the gown and put it on while Jason prepared the blood extractor for the blood test.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After Alara got dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier, she & Amy sat down in the room and waited until Jason came back with the results from all the tests they did, which luckily didn’t take long. Jason walked in holding a folder, and didn’t start talking until he sat down and opened the folder.

“So, great news! All the tests came back negative for any form of ailment or problem whatsoever.” Jason said, after which Alara breathed a sigh of relief. Alara then asked, “So what does this mean?” to which Jason answered “It means that the day after tomorrow we can start doing sessions. We did all this today, so you get a break for tomorrow, but on Monday, you will go to room B2-74 in B-Wing. We will start the session at 3:00, and your pass will have access. All you need to do is swipe it, wait for the voice to finish saying your name, and then you’re in.”

“Understood.” Alara said. They all stood up, and made their way to the skybridge. By the time they reached the skybridge, the sun had basically set, and a clock on the bridge revealed it was 6:45. Once they got to the doors at the end, with the ones on the other side opening automatically, Max the transport guy was sitting there. Everyone got on the transport, and while Max was driving, Jason asked him to drop him & Amy off at his office to get some things, drop off Alara at the QLC, and then come back to pick them up, stopping quickly at Amy’s office, & drive them to the storage garage, where their personal transport pods were.

Before they knew it, Max was at Jason’s office. Jason & Amy got off, while Max drove off to drop off Alara. After they both walked in, Jason shut the door, and Amy spun around multiple times, stopping when she plopped down on the couch. “I think I’m in love! She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! Where did you find her?” Amy said as she let her inner lesbian out. Jason answered “I was looking through the files we got from the Union for Xelayans to hire for testing of the S.E.S. Mk. V, trying my luck to find a Wildcard, and before I knew, she was right there. I’m just glad she didn’t choose to leave. Do you know how long it took me to find a Xelayan wildcard? 3 months!”

“Well you struck gold! The fact she’s a wildcard is an exclusive bonus. I can’t wait to ask her out on a date!” As Jason walked to his desk, he walked passed her and said “All in sweet time, my dear. All in sweet time.” Jason then put his datapad in his secret drawer underneath the front of his desk, locked his computer, and after walking to the drinks station, then poured a cup of tea for the ride home in a travel cup.

“Hopefully this one won’t turn you down.” Jason said, to which Amy sat up and said “Hey, Amelia and I had a good thing going on during the study. If she didn’t get offered that job right after the study for 10 years on Troy 5 as a medical resident, we’d probably be married right about now.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alara was back in her room before 7:00. That Max guy was fast. That’s probably where he got his name from. Alara ordered a McDonalds Quarter pounder meal from the food synthesizer, and sat down on the couch and put on Game of Thrones. She was happy today wasn’t as stressful as yesterday, but it was definitely different. Never before has she been thoroughly examined like that before. She decided to let her mind drop and laid back and ate dinner as she continued watching series 5. In 2 days, a whole new chapter on her life would begin.


End file.
